Worm
"Worm" (ワーム Wāmu) is an archetype of monsters appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. LIGHT Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters are included in the Duel Terminals, while Insect-Type "Worm" monsters have effects that Mill the opponent's Deck. These kind of "Worm" monsters are used by Shadow Drone Trudge in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. "Dimensionhole" is also a "Worm" card because it has 「ワーム」 in its Japanese name. Insect-Type Worms These Worms are a series of Insect-Type monsters, which focus on milling your opponent's Deck. Visually, they resemble worm and centipede like creatures. Having Insect support cards like "Lair Wire" and "Insect Neglect" while also having "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede" in your Deck means you will rely heavily on having Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard which you can remove from play. Therefore, it would be a good idea to use cards that mill both players to steadily replenish your Graveyard's stock of Insect-Type monsters. Cards like "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" can be used to bring back monsters like "Shield Worm" and "Warm Worm" in late game to force your opponent to send away even more cards. Searchers like "Howling Insect" and "Gokipon" can be of great use as well by populating your Graveyard while getting more monsters to the field and your hand. Since you need to send insect monsters to the Graveyard anyways, it maybe a good idea to use some that benefit you from being in the Graveyard, like "Skull-Mark Ladybug". List of Insect-Type Worms: " ". This Deck concentrates on using "Warm Worm", "Needle Worm" and "Shield Worm" to mill your opponent's Deck. "Chainsaw Insect" is used for a beatstick and to force your opponent to draw. "Doom Dozer" and "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" can be used with "Robbin' Zombie" to send more cards from the Deck to the Graveyard. "Assault on GHQ" can be used on the used up "Needle Worm" or on a "Warm Worm". Reptile-Type Worms These Worms are an archetype of LIGHT Attribute Reptile-Type monsters which focus heavily upon Flip Effects. Visually, they resemble hideous alien creatures of a predominant single color, and often possess lipless toothy vertical mouths. They were introduced in Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! and have their own set, Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!. The name of each Worm begins with a different letter of the alphabet, including all letters from A to Z. Their effects also seem to get more complicated as they progress in the alphabet. For example, "Worm Apocalypse" has an effect only a few words long. However, "Worm Yagan's" effect is 56 words long and much less straightforward. "Worm Zero", the "boss" monster of Worms has a massive effect and is a Fusion Monster. Callisto uses this Worm series in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. However, this archetype debuted in "Hidden Arsenal". Reptile "Worms" are mostly composed of Flip Monster Effects that generate hand advantage by allowing the user to draw extra cards or add extra cards to their hand or create field advantage by allowing the user to control the positions of cards and permitting cards on either side of the field to stay or not. The non-Flip Effect Monsters allow the user to control the position of monsters on the field and flip your own monsters face-down or have their effects activated when cards are Set face-down in general. As implied by the card text of "Ally Mind" they have some connection to the "Ally of Justice". They are likely enemies as the "Ally of Justice" monsters have effects related to the destruction of LIGHT monsters and face-down Monster Cards (such as Flip Effect Monsters). Another very helpful card in that helps this archetype is "Soul Reversal". Though this card may seem weak at first until you use it with "Worm Cartaros". "A Feint Plan" can protect against attacks and even give "Worm Gulse" an extra turn to flip itself and gain another 300 ATK as well as protect against Worm monsters Special Summoned by "Worm Call". "Worm Linx" is a very helpful card if you can keep it on the field because once it is flipped face up you can keep drawing cards during each End Phase. "Worm Zero" potentially boasts the highest ATK of all Worms (with "Worm Victory"), gaining 500 ATK for every Reptile-Type Worm used for its fusion, and gains powerful effects determined by how many Worms used. It would be advised to have "Future Fusion" in your Deck to send out packs of Worms from your Deck to the Graveyard for its Fusion Summon. (this includes not only the A-Y worms but also other Reptile-Type monsters that contain the word worm in their name) Since pulling a large quantity of "Worms" along with "Polymerization" (or another fusing card) in your hand won't happen often, adding cards such as "Gold Sarcophagus" to search your Deck for "Future Fusion" will help. "Viper's Rebirth" is a great addition to this Deck, due to it being unrestricted, and to Special Summon any powerful Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard. "Worm King" can Tribute itself to destroy any card on the field, and "Worm Queen" can Tribute itself to Special Summon another Level 8 or less "Worm" from your Deck, bypassing the negative effect of "Viper's Rebirth". "Worm Queen", "Worm Cartaros", "Worm Xex" and "Worm Prince" have powerful Deck thinning and monster searching effects. The effect of "Worm Queen" is a toolbox effect, similar to that of "Lonefire Blossom". The Deck thinning effect of "Worm Xex" is similar to that of "Armageddon Knight". OBS: "Worm Drake" is a Reptile-Type monster with 「ワーム」 in its Japanese name so it applies for some of the Worm support. Worms in the alphabet All Reptile-Type "Worm" monsters begin with the word Worm in its name, followed by another word. The subsequent release of new cards are alphabetical. All LIGHT Reptile-Type Worm monsters were originally introduced in Duel Terminal. Support cards Worms are one of the largest Archseries (in terms of number of members), but they currently have only 2 non-Monster support cards - "Worm Call" and "W Nebula Meteor". "W Nebula Meteor" can provide you with excellent draw power as well as the ability to use and recycle the Worm's effects. It is also the easiest method to Special Summon "Worm Victory", "Worm King", and "Worm Queen" from your Deck. In order to get the most out of a Worm-based Deck, cards that support LIGHT monsters and protect your weak monsters from destruction during battle are handy. "Hieracosphinx" will protect your face-down Worms from your opponent's attacks. Cards that control the position of other cards on the field, such as "Book of Moon," "Book of Taiyou", "Book of Eclipse", "Desertapir", and "Desert Sunlight" are excellent for manipulating the opponent as well as early-triggering or re-using of your own Flip Effects. Using "Shifting Shadows" when your Worms are flipped face-down after being flipped face up is a great way to confuse your opponent. The card "The Shallow Grave," which revives a monster in face-down Defense Position, is an efficient way to re-use a Flip-Effect card and "Night Assailant" can recycle one if sent to the Graveyard from the Hand. Since all Worms are LIGHT, a copy of "Honest" can allow you to spring a nasty surprise on an opponent who tries to battle your weaker Worms. "Offering to the Snake Deity" is an excellent card similar to "Icarus Attack" and can be used to destroy up to two of your opponent's cards at the cost of one of your Worms. Since all Worms are Reptiles, you can potentially make use of "Solidarity" and "Viper's Rebirth". (although you won't be able to use non-Reptile support cards like "Honest"). One more card that can be useful to steal your opponents monsters is "Alien Brain", which, when your opponent destroys one of your Worms by battle, it allows you to steal that monster and change its type to Reptile thereby making "Solidarity" even more valuable providing you don't use non-Reptile-Type monster in your Deck. "Evil Dragon Ananta" is another beautiful card and even more so with "Return from the Different Dimension" which allows an OTK against your opponent. However, this reduces the Deck's consistency. If you don't mind not using just all reptiles you could throw in "Shining Angel" to help Summon from the Deck your low attack point Worms such as "Worm Yagan" or "Worm Victory". Another interesting card to use in this Deck is "Curse of Fiend". This card not only flips all monsters on the field face-up but changes the battle positions of all monsters on the field including your opponent's monsters. You can make a great combo with "Book of Eclipse" and "Worm Victory". Use "Book of Eclipse" after you draw one card and you have a "Worm Victory" on your side of the field, all monsters on the field will be changed to face-down Defense Position. Then, activate "Curse of Fiend" during your Standby Phase to change all monsters on both sides to face-up Attack Position. The effect of "Worm Victory" activates and destroys all monsters on your opponent side on the field, negating the other effect of Book of Eclipse. It can allow you to a direct attack but you should be careful about the Trap Cards like "Mirror Force" and others. Also you can use "Limit Reverse" to retrieve "Worm Victory" from the Graveyard because of his low original attack points. "All-Out Attacks" is a good card to use when you're focusing on Special Summoning your Worms face-down. They will have to attack but if you use the effect of "Worm Zero" or "Worm Call" to set "Worm Victory" you can greatly speed up his or any Worm's flip effects. Playing tips * The Deck revolves around abusing the effects of "W Nebula Meteorite". Opening with with "Worm Xex" or "Worm Cartaros" along with this card can yield huge card advantage early on to make up for the Deck's relatively slow play. If you Summon "Worm Yagan" along with "Xex", you can activate "Nebula" on your opponent's turn, using "Yagan" to return one of their monsters to their hand. * Another must-use card is "Genex Ally Birdman". This card can return your face-up "Worms" to your hand for re-use. More importantly, you can Synchro Summon with this card and any level 4 "Worm" to make "Genex Ally Triforce". Once per turn, "Triforce" can special Summon any LIGHT Monster from you Graveyard in face-down Defense Position. This effect makes the Deck significantly stronger and faster by having access to the right "Worm" in your Graveyard for the current situation, like "Worm Apocalypse" or "Worm Victory". "Worm Xex" can send any of these monsters to the Graveyard and couples brilliantly with "Birdman". * "Tour Guide From the Underworld" is a very versatile card in a "Worm" Deck. You can Xyz Summon for "Leviair the Sea Dragon" to bring back your banished "Worm Yagan" or "Genex Ally Birdman". Also, because "Tour Guide" is DARK, you can use monsters like "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". * Because of the immense power of "Worm Zero", it would be wise to run a minimum of 6 different Reptile-Type Worm Monsters to use with "Future Fusion". However, if you run too many different "Worms", the Deck will become more inconsistent. * "Offering to the Snake Deity" is an ideal support card. It is even better than "Icarus Attack" because you do not have an a activation cost. This is the perfect way to get rid of a weak "Worm" that is sitting in Attack Position after a Flip Summon because you can take out your opponent's intimidating backrow, powerful monsters, or both. It really helps level the playing field unless your opponent has "Starlight Road". * Cards like "Book of Taiyou" and other Battle Position manipulation cards are not recommended to speed up the Deck (except for "Book of Moon"). They often leave your "Worms" stranded in Attack Position without protection. Furthermore, you lose card advantage, something that "Worms" need to stay relevant in a Duel against a faster Deck. * Because most "Worms" are Set instead of Normal Summoned, a fun card to include would be "Future Visions". This helps slow the opponent and keep your "Worms" alive for longer. * "Solidarity" and "Viper's Rebirth" are useful cards, but may impede the usage of more important cards like "Honest" and "Genex Ally Birdman". * A very good opening hand in a "Worm" deck is a "Worm Xex and "W Nebula Meteorite first normal summon xex send "Worm Yagan then special summon yagan in face-down defense mode and set nebula then if you opponent summons a big monster you can activate nebula so you can return him to the hand and in the end phase you will draw a card and special summon a level 7 or higher LIGHT Monster Duel Terminal story The storyline establishes that the "Ally of Justice" monsters were created specifically to combat the "Worms" through a joint effort of 4 Duel Terminal clans. This is apparent through several crossover cards within the "Ally of Justice" series. Later on in the battle, captured Worms were converted into "Ally of Justice" monsters (i.e., "Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher"), which led to the "Mist Valley" clan falling out of favor with the other alliance members. They halted support for the "Ally of Justice" project and continued fighting the battle alone, though this decision was short-lived. The legendary "Dragunity" warriors returned to defend the Mist Valley, once their home, and joined forces with the clan taking up residence there. The greatest weapon of the "Worms" was "Worm Zero", which traded the threat of endless waves of "Worms" for the crushing presence of "Zero", whose arrival on the Duel Terminal world was enough to severely disturb time and space.